Weekend away
by Queenq
Summary: Jane and Maura try to help their son get over his fear. Established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**********A/N**: I don't actually watch the show and only read Rizzles Fanfic_. _Hope you all enjoy this. All the mistakes are mine own.

* * *

"Maura, let's go!" Jane yelled at the top of the stairs when entering their home in order to grab the bags left to load the car.

"Don't worry Jane, we're coming." Maura calmly said while walking down the stairs with their son, James.

"What took you so long? You were ready when I started loading the car." Ever since their first vacation together, when Jane had to wait 30 minutes in the car for Maura, she now knows to wait until Maura announces she's ready to start loading the car.

Maura looked at their son and, after making sure he was busy with the straps of his backpack, stepped closer to Jane and whispered "He got nervous when he couldn't find his favorite shirt."

Her comment made Jane look at him and notice he was wearing the personalized Red Sox jersey she gave him as a gift for the first time they went to see a game. It was also clear how he couldn't seem to stand still, always fixing his backpack or looking at his shoes.

It was only after a bad reaction and refusal to go on a field trip to the beach, that his fear of the ocean became clear to both, Jane and Maura. They decided to come up with a way to help him and, after weeks of thinking, this trip finally came to mind.

She looked back at Maura and found herself looking at Maura's "do something" face.

"Looking good my man." Jane teased him, receiving the smile she was hoping for.

"You think Momma? Mommy said people at the beach don't wear things like this." He said looking for approval.

Jane faked a gasp, looking at Maura and then back, saying: "Don't listen to her, a Red Sox jersey is appropriate for any time."

"Jane!" Maura half chuckled half complained, but didn't comment any further, knowing no matter how close she and James were, _and they were_, his bond with Jane was instant and unbreakable from the moment he was born. He looks up at her in a way no one would ever major up.

"Go put your things in the car, okay buddy?" He nodded, running to the car.

Jane stepped closer to Maura, wrapping her arms around her waist smiling when Maura's arms instinctively went around her neck.

"Babe, he's nervous about this trip as it is, we have to make him as comfortable as he can be, okay? " They both knew she was talking about the fact that, ever since they told him they were taking him to Constance beach house, he had been a little clingy and quieter than usual.

"I know, I just don't want him to think he can start using that jersey for our annual pictures or Christmas photos." Maura pouted a little.

"I promise when we get back we'll have a talk about specials events clothes and comfortable clothes, okay? I'll even let you take him to that fancy store you've been meaning to take him." She reassured her wife with a peck.

"Okay. Ohh Jane, I'm so nervous" Maura admitted tightening her grip on Jane's neck to ground herself."Everything will go smoothly on this trip, right? We won't make things worse?"

"I promise. Everything will be fine. Even if he doesn't go into the ocean, we'll show him that's okay too and we'll support him no matter what." Jane answered, leaning her forehead against Maura's.

Maura showed her gratitude by moving in for a hug, taking comfort in the way Jane's strong arms wrapped around her.

She broke their hug a few moments later, moving towards their car while Jane finished locking up their house.

Jane opened the driver's door to see that both, Maura and James, were already bucked up and ready to go. As the car exited their driveway, she felt Maura take her hand and, in response, she smiled, placing a kiss in Maura's hand.

"Mommy?" James called from the backseat.

"Yes, honey. What is it?" Maura turns into her seat to look at him.

"When we get to grandma's house, will everyone else be there?" He asked, moving his hands and legs anxiously.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand tight and seeing the reassuring nod, answered him.

"No, sweetie. It will be just the three of us. Your grandma is out of town but, if you want, before we get back we can call your uncles and nonna, and have them join us. We can have a cook out. Do you want me to call them, baby?" She caressed his hair in a smoothing way, grabbing his attention.

"No!" He nervously exclaimed. "I want just us there. Is that okay?" He softly said looking back and forth between Jane and Maura, wanting to see if he had made them upset.

"Of course it is." Jane was the one to answer him. "I want nothing more than to spend this time with my two favorite people." She said winking at him through the rearview mirror, getting a small smile in return. "And your Mom agrees with me."

He turned his attention to Maura who immediately answered "Yes! I think nothing is better than to have both of you all to myself." She said while turning her body in order to fill his face with kisses, making giggles and joyous cries of "Mommy" be heard in the car.

He moved his arms around her neck, wrapping Maura into a hug and whispered into her ear "What about Momma?"

Maura turned her attention to the road and after noticing they were about to stop in a red light, took advantage, repeating the same actions on Jane, getting laughter from the whole family. She stopped only after hearing a honk and seeing that the light had turned green.

Jane smiled, loving how, after having James, Maura got a playful and softer side. She knew it was something Maura showed only around James, or both of them. And seeing how both his and Maura's spirits were better, Jane didn't miss the opportunity to place a kiss on her wife's lips before driving, whispering, not intending anyone to hear "It's going to be a great weekend."

But as she caught a glimpse of Maura's beautiful smile, she knew she was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**********A/N**: Sorry about the long wait. Hope you all enjoy this. All the mistakes are mine own.

* * *

They arrived at the beach house just before sundown and Maura was enjoying the view when she heard Jane and James enter the house. Turning to look at them, she couldn't help the smile on her face at the sight of them both walking side by side, James, who was carrying lighter bags, coping the way Jane walked, with all the heavy bags.

"What is that, honey?" Maura asked their son while he looked around for somewhere to place his things.

"It's my tent. Mama said I could sleep inside it." He replied with a smile.

"Like camping? We can do that. We can put it outside and put on a fire, we'll have s'mores and hot chocolate! What do you think?" Maura carried on excited.

"Yeah! And can we have marshmallows? And stories?" He jumped in excitement.

"Sure! Want to go set the tent with Mama now?" Maura asked happily while opening the glass door leading to the beach.

James's smile fell instantly when he turned to look towards the beach.

"Can't we do it inside, Mommy?" he asked, turning sad eyes towards Maura.

Maura's eyes filled with tears and she turned to Jane, with a pleading face, silently asking her to intervene.

"Buddy, we can't have a fire inside the house. It's dangerous. But how about this: if you want to sleep in the tent tonight, we can set it up in your bedroom." Jane said kneeling in front of their son.

"But no s'mores or marshmallows sticks?" He asked sadly.

"Sorry buddy. But we can still have hot chocolate if you still want." Jane saw disappointment in his eyes and tried to make it up.

"I guess." He shrugged and sighed "Can I go play my room?"

"Sure, Jamie. We'll call you when dinner is ready."

Maura and Jane moved silently into the kitchen, Maura checked the fridge to see if the caretakers had bought everything she asked for, while Jane grabbed a beer and took a seat by the kitchen island.

"Jane" Maura said.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if we were wrong about treating this as a common child fear. Perhaps we should study more about Thalassophobia." When Jane's expression remained blank, she added. "Thalassophobia is the fear, or rather, phobia of the ocean or other large bodies of water."

"Maura, I really don't think this is that whatever phobia. He loves to swim in the pool, with us and by himself. I think if it were a phobia, he wouldn't want to do that." Jane replied standing up, moving towards her wife.

"I just worry because many phobias are associated with other anxieties. What if we missed something? What if he tried to tell me something and I missed it? Am I a bad mother? What if he feels neglected?" She's heart filled with sorrow with her last thought.

"Hey, hey, don't think that. Never think that. He doesn't feel that way. You are the greatest mom there is. He knows that we, you, love him." Jane reassured pulling Maura into a hug, while giving her a forehead kiss.

After a few minutes to gather herself, Maura calmed down but remained in Jane's arms. Jane when sensed this change, continued;

"Look, why don't we carry on with our plan and if it doesn't work out or if we notice anything different in the way he's acting, we'll look into phobias and ways to help him. But I really just think this is him being a kid, with kid's fear, okay?" She said cupping the blonde's cheeks.

"Okay. Sorry." Maura said, running her hand over the mascara stain left on Jane's shirt.

"It's fine, baby. Why don't I finish here while you go and get him?" Jane said, not waiting on an answer pushing Maura out the door with a playful slap on the ass.

Maura giggled, winking, just before taking the stairs.

Maura entered James's room to see him staring at the dvds he brought.

"Everything alright, James?" She asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hi, Mommy!" He turned his attention to Maura giving her a bright smile.

"Can we watch this movie tonight, after dinner?" He continued, showing her his favorite movie.

"Again? It's the third time this week." Maura teased.

"Please, mommy" He pouted, surprising Maura at how much he looked like Jane in that moment, even without having any genetics similarity to her. But then, she really shouldn't have been surprised; every day she could see more parts of her wife and of herself in him. But lately, she realized, he was beginning to show parts that was just him, with he's owns manners and expressions. It warmed her heart how he continued grow in front of her eyes.

"Okay, okay." She said hugging him for a moment. "Do you need help putting your toys away?"

"No. I already put them all away." He said, making Maura smile and be thankful he seemed to have inherited her love of organizing.

"Let's go downstairs. Mama is just finishing setting the table and our dinner is ready." She said, ushering him towards the kitchen.

After a quiet and pleasant dinner, the three of them ended up cuddled on the couch watching James's favorite movie. Jane hugged them a little tighter, feeling blessed and thankful for her little family.

Getting no reacting back she looked down and noticed she was the only one left awake, so she slowly moved to take a sleepy child off the couch towards his room, kissing him on the cheek and tucking him in. She returned to the living room, this time to carry her wife to their bedroom.

Maura immediately turned on her side after being placed under the covers. Jane slipped under the covers and after getting herself comfortable, moved to spoon her wife, placing her arms around Maura's waist, and noticing how Maura's body instantly melted against her own, she nested her face into Maura's neck placing a goodnight kiss on it, whispering an 'I love you'.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! All the reviews, alerts, favorites, and quiet readers are appreciated! And a Happy New Year to everyone!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******A/N**: Sorry about the wait. I'm going away on vacation so I don't know when my next uptade will be but, to make up for that, this chapter is a little longer. Hope you all enjoy this. All the mistakes are mine own. :)

* * *

The next morning, a sweating Jane ran feet bare on the sand, only slowing down when reached the porch, taking a seat on the steps to catch her breath.

"Hi Mama." The greeting grabbed her attention, turning to see her son standing near the door that separated the house from the porch.

"Hi buddy. How did you sleep?" She asked, noticing the way his attention slipped between her and the ocean.

"Good. Mommy is in the kitchen getting the breakfast ready."

"Okay. Want to bring me some water, James?" He nodded and ran into the kitchen. In the meantime, Jane took a moment to decide what she would do. Hearing footsteps approach, she turned backwards to the house pretending not to hear him coming.

"Here you go Mama." He said, making Jane finally turn and notice the way he was clinging to the door.

"Bring it here, buddy." She replied, extending her arm, watching the way he took step after step, his gaze constantly moving between her eyes and the beach.

When he finally reached her, he took her hand in firm grip, not daring to let go. Jane helped him sit on the steps beside her. They sat in silence for some time, but then Jane decided it was time to try and get him out of his shell.

"What are you thinking about, Jamie?" She said, in her softest tone.

"I've never been this close to the ocean before." He replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter. She squeezed back, reassuring, glad he gave her an answer.

"Do you want to go down to the sand?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't cause him to close up.

"Not really." Was his response, not looking at her.

He didn't speak after that and Jane wondered if that was all she was going to get that day. She knew that, in many ways, he was a lot like her, including only opening up to a very select group of people, who have to prove they are worthy, and only when he wanted. Pushing wouldn't help anyone. It could even make it worse.

"Does it ever come any closer?" His little voice broke her out of her reverie. Not wanting to lie, she replied.

"Well, there are times when the tide rises, but is perfect normal and there's no reason to be scared." When he didn't react she continued. "If you want to understand more, I'm sure your Mom would love to teach you all about it." She said with a smile, knowing he took after Maura wanting to look at things the rational way and understand everything logically before making a decision.

"Does she know about tides?" He asked, innocently.

Jane chuckled and teased "Is there anything your Mom doesn't know?" He giggled and Jane took the opportunity of the lighter moment to move her arm, placing it across his shoulders, bringing him tight against her.

They sat together for a few moments more; only moving after Maura announced her approach. "Hi guys. " She said pecking Jane on the lips whispering a "Good Morning".

Maura combing her hand through James's hair, said. "James, breakfast is ready and waiting. And Jane, go take a quick shower and meet us at the table."

Both of them stood up, entering the house behind Maura, Jane moving to take the stairs while James continued to follow Maura into the kitchen. Just before climbing the first steps she heard a question coming from James; "Mommy, how do tides work?"

Jane air fist pumped and grinned knowing they were getting somewhere.

A few hours later, Jane was watching a replay of a game on the couch while Maura and James were upstairs, one taking a shower and the other picking whatever game they would play tonight.

Jane was so immerse in the game she only noticed she had company when she felt familiar legs rest on her lap. She moved her hands, which wasted no time before caressing those beautiful legs, and turned to look at Maura.

Maura was wearing a casual dress, no makeup with her hair was still a little wet from the shower. Jane never thought she looked more beautiful, she loved Maura's natural look.

"Jane?" Maura said shaking her a bit. Jane looked sheepishly at her for having zoned out, but not wanting Maura to think she wasn't listening and assuming Maura had asked a question, she said "Yes" smiling a bit.

Maura cooked her head to the side regarding Jane's answer and replied: "Yes what?"

Jane trying to find a way out of her mess said, grinning: "Yes to whatever you want. I'll always say yes."

Maura cut her eyes examining Jane but decided not to make Jane sweat any longer. "Okay Jane."

Jane noticed Maura's condescending tone, knew she had been caught and as a thank you for not being tortured anymore, leaned in to kiss Maura's cheek. After having returned her gaze towards the game, Maura spoke again. "Why did James ask me to explain about tides? "

"We had a little talk when we were sitting outside. I think it's a good sign he asked you that. How did he react after you explained?"

"At first he was deep in thought but then asked a couple questions. He seemed fine by the end. I think he understood what they mean and that it's something that happens every day."

"I think we can start pushing him a bit. A few days ago we couldn't even talk about anything related to the ocean. What do you think, babe?"

"I believe you are right, Jane." They both smiled at each other, leaning in to share a sweet kiss.

Hearing steps coming closer they broke apart, Jane turning her attention back to the TV while Maura cuddle into her chest.

"Mama, Mommy!" They heard a few moments before their son appeared in front of them. "I choose operation. " He said holding the box close to his chest.

"I think you and your Mama should get ready to lose." Maura teased him and Jane. "Hey!" Jane exclaimed, with a faked hurtful face and hand to the chest, while James giggled, placing the box on the table and moving to cuddle with Maura.

Jane waited a few minutes after he settle down to say "Buddy, Mom and I are going later for a walk in the beach; wanna come with us?" Jane felt Maura holding her breath as they waited for his answer.

"Okay." He whispered "But not now, right?"

"No, right now we're going to sit here and enjoy the rest of this classic." She said squeezing Maura a little and turning to watch the game. Maura grinned and squeezed James, feeling him cuddle into her even more.

As soon as they left the house, James stood by them not letting go of Maura's hand, not saying anything just observing his surroundings. But now, as they're on the way back to the house, there's a clear difference on the way he's behaving. Jane and Maura were walking slowly hand-in-hand keeping one eye out for James was running ahead of them, sometimes going over to them to show rocks or shells he finds.

As Constance's house came into view they decided to move forward into encouraging James to get over his fear. Maura got the camera she was carrying ready and waited as Jane called James over. He came running and eager towards them.

"Jamie buddy, why don't we try going a little closer to the water?" Jane said, taking a closer look at his reaction.

He looked at both of them and towards the ocean, with a doubtful face, so Jane continued. "I won't let go of your hand, Mom will be right here near us and if you change your mind, it won't be a problem. We'll get back and go home." She reassured.

"You will be alright, honey. We'll be right here. You're not alone." Maura said trying to encourage him.

Their son said nothing but extended his hand towards Jane, who squeezed her wife's hand before letting go. Maura smile reassuringly to James who kept looking back at her as they started their walk.

As they got closer to the waves, James's eyes focused on their path, their feet getting wetter as they got closer. Just as a wave was reaching them and would cover their feet, James squeezed Jane's hand and started to pull back "I don't want to" he said, already turning back. "That's okay, we don't have to." Jane replied looking back at Maura, who gave her a sad smile.

Maura stepped forward and as soon she was in James's reach, he lifted his arms silently asking to be carried. She complied, looking at Jane with a frown as they started their walk back.

At night they carried on with their routine; dinner, couch and Operation; not before long both mothers leaned over James's bed tucking him in, "Night Jamie, love you, buddy." Jane said kissing his forehead, standing up waiting for Maura.

"Night, Mama. Love you too." James replied, turning he's face towards Maura "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" She said when he didn't continued, noticing the way his eyes shifted between Jane and her. Jane who also noticed his hesitation said, "I'm going to get myself ready for bed, I'll wait for you there, Maur." and left the room.

Maura sat on the bed scooting closer James waiting until he said something. "Is Mama disappointed with me after this afternoon?" James asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Of course not, honey!" Maura said, running her hands through his hair in a soothing manner, "We'll never be disappointed in you. No matter what you do or don't do. Why did think that?"

"'Cause I was scared and didn't face my fears. She always tells me to be strong, and I wasn't. Mama is never scared of anything and I couldn't show her I was her big boy. I wasn't brave like her." He almost couldn't get the words out, his breath coming out in sobs and, by the end, out right crying.

Maura's heart broke at the sight of him, gathering him into a hug; she whispered her,_ their_ love, for him and reassurances it would all be alright. He nodded every now and then but his grip never wavered and he cried himself to sleep in her arms.

As Maura exited his room she couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer, her face wet when she entered the room she was sharing with her wife.

When Jane took sight of her wife, she crossed the room in quick strides wrapping Maura in her arms, feeling the way Maura's body sagged into hers, her strong body supporting both their weigh.

Maura noticed that almost as a mirror to what she was doing minutes earlier, Jane was whispering reassurances and her love into her ear. Her face receiving a shower of kisses, hands moving through her back in a calming manner.

After some time, Maura calmed down and Jane moved them both to the bed, tucking her wife in before getting under the covers herself. Maura scooted closer, looking Jane in the eyes and explaining what had happened when she asked.

At the end of her story, Maura witnessed Jane's face turn sad and serious, silence surrounded them.

"Jane?" She said trying to get a response for her wife. Jane blinked and replied, "I can't believe he would think that. I failed him, Maur but I promise I'll fix it. I'll never make him doubt us again." Jane said with a seriousness Maura had never witnessed from her wife before.

Maura felt a kiss on her lips and felt herself being pushed into Jane's chest, she snuggled closer to her wife and heard her whisper again, "I promise."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! All the reviews, alerts, favorites, and quiet readers are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******A/N**: Sorry about the long wait, after I got back i**t took a while until I had time to write.** Hope you all enjoy this. As always, all the mistakes are mine own. :)

* * *

Jane's night was a troubled one. She couldn't shut her brain off long enough to go to sleep. Her mind kept going over what Maura just told her. With another sigh into the night, she turned to look at the clock and seeing it was just after 5 AM, she gave up sleep. Jane gently removed her arm from under Maura's head, careful not to wake her and tiptoed around the room to find her clothes. Every few moments the sound of shuffling sheets filled the room and she would look over to find Maura, still in her sleep, trying to find, but not succeeding, a comfortable position.

Right before leaving their bedroom, Jane placed a kiss on Maura's head, moved her pillow closer to Maura's body, and smiled when, even in her unconscious state, Maura automatically reached over, grabbed it and finally found her position to sleep. When she saw Maura had relaxed in her sleep, she moved to check how James was sleeping and having heard his light snore, she left and started out her day.

Maura found Jane a couple hours later, deep in thought, standing on the sand looking over at the ocean. She moved to hug Jane from behind, noticing how Jane tensed for a moment before relaxing when her arms circled her waist. She kissed her wife's strong shoulder blade and rested her cheek on Jane's back.

"I missed you when I woke up." She said, trying to bring Jane out of her head.

Maura felt hands caress her own before Jane's arms moved to bring her to her side.

"Sorry Maur. I couldn't sleep so decided to go running earlier than usual." Jane said bringing Maura closer, squeezing her wife almost painfully but she knew Maura wouldn't complain.

Maura, knowing that Jane was still processing James's confession from last night, settled her head on Jane's chest, looking over at the ocean, giving Jane a chance to collect her thoughts.

After some time, Jane broke the silence "I think we should take him out of the house today. Maybe go for a drive downtown. Clear his mind a bit. What do you think?"

Maura turned into Jane's arms, looking at her "I think it's a good idea. A day out could even cheer him up."

Jane smiled and said, innocently: "Great! Can you think of anything we need to buy?"

Maura smiled wide, her eyes bright "Of Course! I am in need of new shoes and you could use new button downs. There's a new mall in town I would like to visit. We'll go there." She said with a firm nod.

When realization entered Jane's mind, she let out a groan and started shaking her head in negative "No, Maur. I was thinking more along the lines of doing the grocery. Not shopping." She said trying, but knowing it was very unlikely, to get out of a shopping trip.

"Well honey, too late now. I already started thinking about the different shoes I'll be looking for and all the other things we might need. You should have been more specific about what you wanted and said you wanted to go out for supplies." Maura replied matter-of-factly, and started her walk back to the house.

Jane stood there looking at her retreating wife, mentally replaying what happened in her mind. _Filled that for later, Rizzoli. Use the words grocery shopping._

After a calm breakfast, the Rizzoli-Isles family got settled in the car and made their way downtown. Jane pulled up into the mall's parking lot and started looking for a parking space. James was abnormally quiet but Jane and Maura decided it was best to let him be and, later tonight, if he continued to stay like that they would talk to him together.

After parking, the three of them entered the mall hand in hand, James in the middle, and Jane asked: "Where do you want to go first, Maur?"

"I think we should walk around first so I can see the stores that are in here, and if something catches my eyes, we'll spot." Jane didn't dare to question that decision, letting Maura lead the way.

30 minutes later Jane found herself sitting on a sofa next to Maura, surrounded with shoes boxes. Maura sensed her wife's patience was reaching its limit, took pity and said: "Honey, I still have some other shoes I would like to try before choosing the ones I'll buy. Why won't you go look around and see what else is out there?"

Jane immediately recognized that was Maura's way to give her the clear to leave, stood up, pecked Maura's lips and said with a smile: "Whatever you say, honey."

Jane turned to look at James, assumed he had heard their conversation and said: "What do you want to do, Jamie?"

"What are my choices, Mama?"

Maura interrupted saying: "You can stay here and help me find a new pair of shoes." She ended with a bright smile.

He shrugged his shoulder and said: "Okay."

Jane made a face, kneeled in front of him and said, her tone clearly indicating a joke: "Oh no, what is happening to him? Maura, aliens kidnapped our son. He probably doesn't have any idea who we are." She finished extracting a smile from James and an amused face from Maura.

Jane pulled James forward, pretending to be listening to something he was saying:" What's that, huh? He really wants to go walk around and have ice cream with me."

James giggled and said:"Yes!"

Jane released a relived breath looked at Maura and said: "He's back. Thank god! We should go."

Both Maura and James were amused by Jane's theatrical ways and after see-you-later kisses, Jane and James left.

Mother and son walked hand in hand through the mall in a relentless search for the ice-cream parlor.

They found the much desired store in an open part of the mall, and after purchasing their favorites, they took a seat on a bench facing the water fountain placed in the middle of the mall's square.

Jane watched how James ate his ice-cream in silence "How's the ice-cream James?" She asked, trying to begin a conversation.

"It's good, Mama." He said, nodding.

They fell in silence again until a few moments later when James broke it.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?" Jane turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry I was scared yesterday." He said, focusing his attention on his shoes instead of looking at Jane.

Jane was torn between being crushed he thought he had to apologize, and happy he was talking to her about it. She just hoped she could comfort him.

"Hey, hey. James, there's no need to apologize. It's alright. It's okay to be scared." She said in a comforting matter, while moving closer to him and trying to get his attention.

He refused to look at her but said: "No it's not. You're never scared. You're brave." His tone indicating he was fight not to cry.

"What? Is that what you think? That I'm never scared?" Jane said, deciding to be completely honest with her son. "James, I'm scared all the time." That got her reaction. James turned to look at her, his eyes searching her face to see if she was being truthful. After what it seemed a lifetime of silence, he finally spoke up.

"You are?" He asked, looking at her with trusting eyes.

"Yes, honey. A lot. And it's okay to be scared." Jane said, trying to show him everyone is scared.

"But you're so brave all the time." James said, having trouble believing what Jane was saying.

"James, you can only be brave when you're scared. Being brave means not letting your fear get the best of you. Everyone is afraid of something. You just have to fight not to let it control you." Jane said, happy to see he seemed to be accepting what she was saying.

James stayed quiet for a moment gathering his thoughts: "But what if I can't, Mama?"

"Well, in those moments you look for support until you get to a point where you realize what is holding you back. Never confuse strength with stubbornness. Talking about it helps. It really helps. You can always talk to me or mom. No matter what it is. We'll always listen and love you. We're always here for you." Jane took her time in replying, making sure he was listening and hoping be getting through him.

He nodded but still asked: "Okay. Do you talk to someone?"

"Of course. I talk to your mom. That's one of the ways I show her how much I love her; I let her in and tell her things I would never say to anyone else. She always listens and helps me."

"Mommy always makes things better." He nodded. One of the things Jane was most proud of was the fact that she and Maura found a way to complement each other when parenting. What James didn't feel comfortable talking to one of them, he knew he could talk to the other.

"She does, doesn't she? Isn't she the best mom ever?" Jane said, smiling at how much James adored Maura.

"Uhumm." He nodded eagerly but stopped for a moment "But you're too, Mama. "

Jane chuckled, putting her arms around her son. "Thanks Jamie. You are the best son ever."

James thinks for a moment but continues: "Mama, if mommy isn't available when you want to talk. You can talk to me too." Jane looked at him, thinking that maybe it would be got to show him that being strong doesn't mean to stand or deal with things alone.

"Thank you, James. I'll do that." He smiled brightly.

"But what about you? Do you want to tell me why you're afraid of the ocean? You love swimming in the pool." Jane asked knowing he would tell her everything now.

"But the ocean is so big. And…and it has animals that are scary and can eat you….like sharks and whales." He looked at her and in his eyes there was a mix of fear and embarrassment.

"Yes, it is. And you should never forget that. If you're swimming alone, you have to be careful but, until you're older and get used to how to swim and how to behave in the ocean, you'll always have someone with you. We would never put you in a dangerous situation. You just have to listen to us." Jane said, hoping to be saying all the right things.

He nodded, showing he was paying attention but didn't speak.

"And as for the animals, well, they usually live far far away from the beach."

"But what if they come when I'm swimming?" He looked at her with terrified eyes.

Jane thought for a moment, trying to find an easy and understandable way to approach his question: "Do you remember that time we went to the zoo? And we saw lions and bears?"

He nodded, so she continued, "And do you also remember we couldn't enter their space? We had to look from the outside? Do you remember what Mom told you when you asked why?"

He nodded and stood up straight, proud that he remembered: "She said it was because they're animals, acting only on instinct, they don't think like us. And if we went inside they would see us as intruders or confuse us as food and attack."

"Exactly! It's kinda like that with animals that like on the ocean. They attack because they confuse humans with turtles and other animals they like to eat, or because they believe they're in danger, so they defend themselves." Jane finished, giving him a moment to understand what she said.

"But what do I do? They won't be in cages like in the zoo." He said, panicking a little.

"Take a breath, James." And when he calmed down, she continued "If, and it's a big IF, they get near enough, you will do this: First you must always stay calm, if you get agitated they will too; and second: you get out of the water, as fast as you can. But son, I want you to know, it's very unlikely you'll ever encounter a shark. And it's going to be a long while before you're allowed to be alone anywhere in the beach, okay?" Jane replied happy he seemed to understand everything.

"Okay. Thank you, Mama. You were right, talking helped." James said after some time.

Jane smiled, hugging him more into her side: "Anytime, James. Do you want to talk about anything else?"

He thought for a moment but shook his head "No. I think I'm okay."

After that, they both got back to their half melted ice-cream.

"Mama? " James said with his ice-cream on his face.

"Hmm?" Jane replied, at the same time cleaning both their faces.

"Maybe we can try again later…just maybe" James said with a cautious look on his face.

"Sure, James. But if you decide not to do it, it's okay too." Jane said, trying to be supportive but hoping the next try would be a successful one.

"I think we let your mom shop enough. What do you think? Want to go find her and go home?" Jane asked getting up.

"Okay." James said, taking her hand.

"I just hope there's room for both of us in the car after it's loaded with all the shoes your Mom bought" Jane joked, hoping to lighten his mood.

James giggled and, as they went in search of Maura, rambled on about what they could do if that happened.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! All the reviews, alerts, favorites, and quiet readers are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******A/N**: I'm so sorry. I have no excuses. Just one more chapter to go. Hope everyone's still there and you all enjoy. All the mistakes are mine own.

* * *

"No, Jane. That dress doesn't go there, you know that." Maura said, sounding exasperated, for what it felt like the hundredth time so far.

Jane sighed, mumbling _why it was necessary to put the new items away since their weekend was coming to an end. _

"What was that, Jane?" Maura arched an eyebrow.

Jane looked with an innocent smile at her wife "What was what, Maur? I didn't say anything."

"Hmm. Just keep working Jane." Maura knew her wife and decided to let go.

Jane knew she was caught, moving closer to the bed to peck her wife sweetly, before getting back to work under Maura's supervision.

"James seems much happier after we got back. Did he tell you why he was so quiet?" Maura inquired, after a moment of silence.

Jane turned to look at her wife and, noticing the apprehensive look in her face, moved closer to the bed and wrapped Maura in her arms. As Maura's arms wrapped around her waist, Jane was amazed at how much she was still captivated by her wife; her hand almost with a mind of its on, pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes and moved to cup Maura's cheek running her thumb in a smoothing way, getting a smile in return.

"He'll be fine, babe. We talked while we were eating ice cream. He just had, or has, some fears about being alone but I think I put those to rest. He said he would try again later. You know how he is. Let's let him have some time alone to think and to calm down. But everything is going to be alright, okay?" Jane said in her most reassuring way.

Maura nodded and took a breath and allowed herself to be comforted by her wife's words, tightening her grip on Jane's waist, she moved to indicate she wanted a kiss. Jane never one to disappoint, brought her lips to those she knew she couldn't live without.

With ragged breaths they rested their foreheads against each other's to calm their beating heart, Maura opened her eyes to gaze at those who could always calm her mind and soul, "Thank you" she whispered into the quietness that surrounded them, trying to express her gratitude. Jane smiled and simply pecked her lips whispering an "I love you".

They spent a few moments wrapped around each other, enjoying the feel of their body's together. The sound of running feet up the stairs told them they would not be alone for much longer.

James didn't slow down his speed as he ran into their bedroom, wrapping their legs into a hug. Feeling the impact hit their bodies, they looked down laughing at their son's action. "What are we doin'?" James asked, looking up at them.

Jane leaned down to grab him, lifting him up in her waist. "We are putting your mommy's clothes away. Did the cartoons end?" He nodded "Yeah, they were cool!" He said enthusiastically. "I bet they were! So do you want to help me or stay with mommy?" Jane asked.

James stayed in silence for a moment, looking between the two of them, before he extended his arms towards Maura, saying "Mommy".

Maura took him in her arms saying "Come here, baby." kissing his cheek. Turning to Jane she said, pointing a finger towards Jane in fake sternness "And you, back to your task." She forced herself to hide her smile when she saw Jane fake pout and heard sweet giggles near her ear.

Maura moved to take to her place in bed, sitting down with James in her lap. Jane smiled at the sight of her two favorite people, after sharing a smile with Maura over James head, she returned to her task. The two mothers stayed in silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded their bedroom. After moments of caressing James's hair and seeing his closed eyes, Maura thought he had fallen asleep and was startled when he was the one to break the comforting silence.

"Mommy?" He said, making Maura frown at his apprehensive tone.

"Yes, honey?" She said.

"I wanna go back to the beach." He said, looking up to see her reaction.

Maura tried to calm her nerves that were exploding in a mixture of happiness, enthusiasm and the need to reassure her son. "Of course, baby. We can go whenever you want." She said in a reassuring way, kissing his forehead. When she looked into his eyes, she saw he was calmed by her words but she sensed that there was still something missing only Jane could give him. Only when thinking this, she noticed the lack of her wife's response. "Right, Jane?" She said trying to get a response.

"Right what?" came the muffled reply, Jane walking out the closet she was hidden in, making it noticeable clear she couldn't hear their exchange.

Maura frowned, when she felt James tense and tried to think how to act and not make James change his mind. When Jane lifted an eyebrow, waiting for a response, she said:

"James said something. He wants to do something later."

"Okayy. What is it?" Jane asked, confused by all the mystery.

"Tell your mama, honey." Maura said, caressing James's arms, soothingly.

He, wanting to look strong in Jane's eyes, stood straighter in Maura's lap and said firmly, "I wanna go back to the beach."

Jane stood still for a moment deciding how to act. Should she show how proud she was or should she not make a big deal out of it. In the end, she decided that, since he was a lot like her when it came to emotions, it was best not to drawn much attention to how important this moment was to her.

"Okay, I'll just finish this and we'll go." She said, shrugging her shoulders but her nonchalant attitude not fooling Maura before she turned to move back into the closet.

Maura's heart swelled when James turned to look at her beaming, proud of himself. She tightened her hold, kissing his forehead, smiling when felt him move to put his arms around her neck, hugging her tight, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready." Jane said, coming down the stairs after changing into a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Are you two ready to go?" She said looking at Maura and James; one was wearing a sunflower dress, the other a Spiderman t-shirt and swimming trunks.

Maura looked at her son, who nodded taking both his mothers hands and together the family moved towards the beach.

Jane and Maura had decided to let him guide them, following whatever path he chose to do. They thought it would happen like the first day. They would walk almost the whole beach and back before he decided to try, but to their surprise, James led them in a straight line from the house towards the ocean; stopping only a few meters from the ocean line.

After moments of standing still, Jane looked over and saw James's focused face towards the water and Maura looking back at her with an anguished look on her face.

"Well, son, we don't have to do anything, we can go back to the house." Jane said, giving James an out.

When he let go of both their hands, she panicked a little, thinking she call it wrong but James beat her into saying something.

"No, mama. I'm a Rizzoli-Isles. And I'm not scared." He said firmly, taking a step forward. James took a few more steps forward but when he glanced back at them, Jane nudged her wife forward and Maura took her son's hand with a smile, getting on in return.

Jane prepared the camera, ready to take pictures, and stood watching as they both walked towards the waves.

Maura felt the little hand tighten its grip as they got closer and closer to the waves, but took it as a good sign the fact that he hadn't asked to stop. They finally came to a stop on the wetter part of the sand, where the water would barely, but surely, hit their feet. She looked down to her son and asked, "What's wrong honey? Want to go back?" James looked up at her, replied "No mommy, we're doing this!" stubbornly but added in a whisper later "Can we just wait here for the wave?" she glanced at her wife, nodding imperceptibly, and seeing Jane get the camera ready, she said to her son "Sure. We'll just wait."

Finally when a wave was approaching, his grip tightened even more and he moved closer to Maura but stood waiting for it. He tensed when the water hit them, looked down to see his feet soaked and, it became clear he had adjusted to the feeling when the next wave hit without him even noticing and he moved his toes playfully.

Maura thought her face would crack with her wide smile and looked back at Jane seeing her taking pictures, before stopping to give her the thumbs up. She giggled at her silly wife, grabbing James attention and motioning him to look at Jane's antics, when Jane give her son two thumbs up he giggled, like his mother, and copied Jane's actions.

That moment seemed to change the atmosphere into a playful one, making James start running towards the ocean, dragging Maura with him. Jane smiled at the sight of the Maura letting go and having fun and took a few more pictures of Maura and James splashing water and acting playful with each other.

When she started getting antsy to join the fun, she took her sweatshirt, wrapping it around the camera to protect it, leaving them both on the sand while she ran towards her family.

Maura saw her approaching but her arrival took James by surprise, and squeals were heard when she lifted her son into the air before cautiously letting him fall into the water. The family continued to play together until the sun began to set.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! All the reviews, alerts, favorites, and quiet readers are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

******A/N**: This is it. Our last chapter. It's been fun. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope you like this last chapter. All the mistakes are mine own.

* * *

"Careful not to fall!" Jane yelled as a wet James ran through the house towards the bathroom. Upon seeing the frowned look on Maura's face, and not knowing what she had done wrong, she asked: "What?"

"You were supposed to tell him not to run in the house. Instead you simply asked him to be careful while running." Maura replied. When Jane only gave her a blank look, she could practically hear Jane's thought that it was the same thing.

"And no, it's not the same thing." Maura smirked at the bewildered look on Jane's face.

"How did you…Never mind...Look, babe, I think today we can let him loose a little. Tomorrow you can crack the whip again." Jane said, moving to embrace her wife.

"Jane, I'm appalled! I would never use that kind of force on our son! And don't you even dare to think of ever doing that!" Maura said angrily, poking Jane's chest with her finger.

"Stop it, Maur." Jane said, squirming. "It's an expression.", smiling at the clueless look on the blonde's face.

"Oh! Sorry." Maura said with a sweet smile and a peck.

They were interrupted by a yell coming from the bathroom, "Mommy! I'm awaiting!"

"Do you want me to go help him so you can go shower?"Jane asked her wife.

"No. It's fine. I'll send him down later and go take a shower." Maura reassured.

"Okay. I'll clean myself up while you're with him." They parted their way with a kiss.

"I'm coming, honey!" Maura announced, making her way to the bathroom.

Later in the night, a now cleaned Maura arrived at the kitchen to find Jane and James having a thumb fight.

"So, what are the ideas for dinner tonight?" Maura said, breaking their game while making her way towards the fridge to see have they had.

"It's our last night so it has to be extra special." Jane added.

"I kinda wanted to do something." James said, not looking at his mothers.

Maura made her way closer to both of them and asked, "What is it, honey?" smiling reassuringly.

"I thought maybe we could go camping on the beach." He said, drawing a line with his fingers on the table.

Jane and Maura looked at each other and Jane said "Sure, buddy! I'll go grab everything we'll need. Do you wanna help me set the tent or help your mom with the food?"

James's eyes light up and he exclaimed "Really?! And I wanna learn how to do it, mom. Sorry mama." He said enthusiastically, before moving to kiss Maura's cheek apologetically.

"Come on, let's go get everything ready." Jane said, laughing at his agitation when he ran out of the kitchen. "I'll let you know when we are ready for you, Maur." Jane said, knowing she would only want to get there when everything was set.

"Okay. Don't forget to grab some blankets too." Maura replied, getting a nod and a kiss in return, before watching with a smile, Jane follow him out.

* * *

Jane and James stood surveying all their hard work. "What do you think, buddy? It looks good, doesn't, son?" Jane asked, clasping her hand on James' shoulder.

"Yeah! Can we light up the fire now?" He asked, excitedly.

"Sure. Why don't you go and get your mother and help her bring everything out while I take care of the fire, okay?" She replied, encouragingly and shook her head as his only response was to run to the house.

When Jane was putting the logs that would help keep the fire going for a little, she heard the sound of her family approaching. Or more specifically, she heard James's voice non-stop telling Maura how he had learn to pitch their tent and her wife encouraging his learning experience.

"Jane, I brought you a sweatshirt. I don't want any of us getting sick." Maura said, thrusting the sweatshirt into Jane's hand. Jane put it on, noticing that, not only Maura had James put a sweatshirt too, but she had also changed into clothes that would keep the cold away.

The family began their night eating hot dogs by the fire and ended it with the most anticipated Smores. The three of them laughed with Jane's jokes and, at James's insistence, made plans on what they would do the next time they spend the weekend on the beach.

Now the family of three lay together inside their tent, James's light snores filling the room, having fallen asleep after thanking his mothers for the weekend at the beach, his excitement and how much he had fun clear in his tone.

Jane and Maura lay in silence side by side with James in-between them, their hands meeting in the middle while Jane's other arm served as a pillow for Maura's head.

"Jane?" Maura whispered.

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"When James started making plans about coming back, my mind got to thinking that perhaps we could buy a house around here." Maura said cautiously, knowing sometimes the subject of spending large sums of money was a touchy one for Jane.

"Sure. We should look into it." Jane said, nonchalantly.

"Really?" Maura couldn't stop herself, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, he really liked it and from the looks of it, we'll be back more often than not. No sense in troubling your mother every time. Besides, it's a good investment and when we're older it'll be a place for us to come if we don't want to stay in Boston." She said not opening her eyes.

"Okay. I'll contact the realtor when we get home." Maura said, excited.

After a more minutes of silence, Maura broke it again

"Jane, are you asleep?"

"Yes." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Jane, I'm serious." Maura insisted.

"Okay, what is it, babe?" Jane said with a sigh, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I- I want another one." Maura said her voice unsure of the reaction she would get.

"Another Smore?" It was Jane's clueless and sleepy reply.

"Another child." Maura said firmly.

"What!" Jane said surprised, opening her eyes and looking down at her wife and their sleeping son.

"OH. I thought you would be happy." Maura said, disappointment clear in her tone and face, trying to move her hand out of Jane's reach.

"No, Maura. It's not that. It's just – I'm just surprised. The last time I brought it up you said you wanted to wait." Jane said, tightening her grip on Maura's hand and bringing her wife closer into her embrace.

Maura let out a sigh and, playing with Jane's fingers, explained "I know. At the time, I did. But know, looking at how much our son is growing and becoming independent, I realized that soon he won't need us."

"Babe, don't say that. That's not true. He'll always need us. Need you. We did a got job. He knows he can come to us at any time. He'll always love and need you, Maur." Jane said trying to comfort her wife.

"You're right." Maura replied, moving one hand to comb James's hair. "But I also realized I miss having a baby in the house. And I feel like, in order for their age gap not to be too large, this is the time to try for another. I want our children to be best friends and help each other. I don't want them to simply be two people who live under the same roof." Maura explained, looking into Jane's eyes.

"I know what you mean. I know we'll still get a lot of firsts with James, but I do miss the feeling that comes with the first steps, first words. And Maur, they will never be just acquaintances; we'll teach them better than that. With you as their mother, they'll be the best ones in this world." Jane said, emotionally.

"Charmer." Maura joked, leaning in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to connect, she pulled back "Wait, that was a yes, right? We'll start trying?"

"Yes, honey. That was a yes. A million times yes. I want how many babies you want. It will always be yes." Jane replied, bringing her wife into a kiss.

When they pulled back, Maura had tears running down her cheeks and Jane was quick to dry them.

"I love you so much, Jane." Maura said, emotional.

"I love you too, Maur. You're the reason my life is wonderful. Thank you for that and for loving me." Jane said, hugging both Maura and James closer.

"Thank you back." Maura whispered before letting sleep consume her, where she dreamt of a beautiful baby girl.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and for being in this journey with me! All the reviews, alerts, favorites made my day! I hope I didn't disappoint! Thank you again! **


End file.
